


Kiss It All Better

by insaneboingo



Series: The Comfort of Brothers [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/pseuds/insaneboingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay.” The older man started placing gentle kisses on Adam’s neck and his cheek. “I’ll just kiss you until you’re not sad anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after seeing [this gifset](http://bryarly.tumblr.com/post/46392625002/im-sad-ok-ill-lick-you-until-youre-not) and I couldn't help myself. Spurred on by [strawberryrose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrose/works)'s near constant cheer-leading, this was bound to happen. It's just a lovely bit of fluff.

Adam laid in bed on his side huddled in on himself. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and he still couldn’t suppress a sniffle every now and again. It had been one of the few and far between precious days off, and he had spent it holed up in his flat feeling miserable. It had started with little things, tiny thoughts at the back of his mind that he kept trying to push away. Toxic thinking that led to him trying to drown out the unhappiness in things that normally would cheer him up. Watching something that would normally make him laugh, or listening to things that usually lifted his spirits. But nothing had worked, not a single thing had eased the sadness that had settled in his chest, and he was completely distraught by the afternoon. 

Feeling utterly defeated he decided to take a nap. Sometimes the sadness was a symptom of exhaustion, and Adam was knackered, so he figured it was worth a shot. But sleep didn’t come easily, and he had ended up lying in bed for a couple hours just staring at the wall. By early evening he felt even more miserable than before and he felt like crying again.

He started when he felt the bed dip behind him. Seconds later, he had an arm around his waist and a solid weight behind him. He turned to see concerned eyes and grey hair. “Jed? How did you even-? The door was locked.” 

“Broke in. What’s the matter, love?” Jed snuggled into the other man’s back, nosing along his hairline.

“You broke in? Why did you break into my place?” Adam sounded irritated, but settled back, allowing the older man to pull him closer.

“Well your door was locked for starters, this is something that should be remedied immediately, ‘cause you never know when you’re going to have a concerned family member popping by.” Adam didn’t turn around, but could hear the smirk on Jed’s face.

“Usually a locked door means a person doesn’t want company.” 

“I’m not company. I’m family. There is always a difference. Company you can ask to leave, but I’d be hard pressed to see you throw me out.” Jed pulled at the other man’s shoulder until he rolled over to look at him. “Now, you wanna tell me what’s wrong, little brother?”

Adam stared at him for a moment before looking away. “I’m just sad, I guess.” Adam rolled back over before Jed could see his defeated face.

“Why’re you sad, love?” Jed held him tighter, trying to coax the other man to look at him again.

“I dunno. I just am.” Adam couldn’t stop the break in his voice at the last word, he tried to pull away but Jed held him gently. Adam didn’t struggle even though he desperately didn’t want Jed to see him so broken. 

Jed was silent for a few minutes, his hand made calming circles on Adam’s stomach. “Okay.” The older man started placing gentle kisses on Adam’s neck and his cheek. “I’ll just kiss you until you’re not sad anymore.” 

Adam didn’t answer right away, he breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves. He felt the older man tense briefly. “Okay.” Adam’s lips barely twitched and he snuggled back into the older man, and felt Jed’s tension ease. 

Jed began peppering gentle kisses all over Adam. Stopping every few minutes to to nuzzle along the younger man’s jaw line, tilting his head back so he could kiss the underside. As time passed, Adam relaxed back into the older man, the occasional sniffle turning into contented sighs. The older man coaxed Adam to roll over onto his back, and Jed continued kissing him everywhere except his lips. Adam tried to kiss back; but every time he would get close, Jed would end up kissing the side of his mouth or his chin, and then let out a low laugh at Adam’s frustrated whine.

Finally Jed gave in and allowed the younger man to kiss him. At first it was a dry press of lips, then Adam pressed his tongue against the seam of Jed’s lips incessantly until the older man allowed him access. Jed opened up to Adam, allowing the younger man’s tongue to slide over his. After a moment he pressed back and took control of the kiss, he placed a hand on Adam’s jaw and tilted his head gently. Adam melted into the kiss.

Jed pulled back, and nosed along Adam’s jaw. Adam made a pleased noise and got an arm around the older man. He coaxed him until Jed complied and rolled on top of the younger man. He smiled down at him. “Feeling better?”

“Maybe.” Adam ran a hand down the older man’s side. “But, I bet you could make me feel even better.” Adam bit his lip and Jed laughed.

“As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, I was originally sent here to fetch you by our brother.” Jed mouthed along Adam’s throat, he pulled aside the collar of the younger man’s sweater to mouth at his collarbone. “He’s been worried about you all day since you weren’t answering your phone. I figured you were probably asleep, but when we didn’t hear back from you for so long, he sent me to find you.”

“Why?” Adam gasped when Jed nipped at his neck. “I mean- why did he send you? Usually he comes looking for me himself.”

“He feels that I should get to spend as much time with you as he does. That, and because he knows I’m your favourite.” Jed had a devilish grin plastered on his face when he pulled back from the attention he was lavishing on the younger man. “Come on. Up. We need to meet our dear brother for dinner.”

Adam flopped back on the bed when Jed tried to pull him up, Jed retaliated by poking Adam in the sides where he knew he was the most ticklish. Adam laughed and tried to squirm away, but was soon tackled by the older man in a full tickle attack. Jed didn’t let up until Adam was gasping for air, he pulled back and smiled down at the younger man. Adam returned the smile before pulling the older man down on top of him, closing his arms around Jed and hugging him tightly.

“Thank you.” Adam whispered, and he gave Jed a final squeeze before letting go.

“No thanks needed.” Jed touched his forehead to the younger man, “It’s what a big brother is for.” Adam smiled and pulled Jed in for one final slow kiss, before he conceded and let the older man pull him up and out of bed. Adam insisted on changing into something different before they left, because he didn’t want to go outside in what he called his ‘hobo sweater’. It was tattered and he really only wore it about the house. Jed leaned against the door frame and watched with amused interest as the younger man picked out something that he deemed wearable outside.

“You know, I quite like this.” Adam said after a few minutes of silence.

“What?”

“This. Us. You and I spending time alone.” Adam stripped out of his old sweater and put on a long sleeved shirt. “I mean, I love spending time with you and Mark, but I think that you and I can spend time alone as well, sometimes.” Adam felt himself blush as he began buttoning his shirt.

“Is that so?” Jed grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. “And what would you have us do, little brother?”

“Maybe you’ll just have to come over more and find out.” Adam looked back over shoulder and smirked.

“Mark’s right.” Jed pushed off the wall and came up behind the younger man. “I think you and I should be spending _much_ more time together.” He wrapped his arms around Adam, and bit his neck playfully.


End file.
